Coven
Witch Covens are organized groups consisting of Witches and Warlocks. A Coven is composed of 12 to 13 members loyal to each other. They can add more members, however, the original members of the group will be the core. History Not much is told about the origins of witch covens, it's likely that they have existed since the beginning of the witch's origin. The Coven are created with different purposes: *Helping each other (witches) the dangers of other supernatural beings or humans. *Get more power and control. *Strengthen relations between the witches in the same area and to protect its people. Season 4 With the purpose of completing the Expression Triangle, Bonnie asks for help to Abby, in order to gather 12 witches and so "cleanse" to Bonnie of Expression Magic. Aja, a former friend of Abby attends the place where Bonnie requested the presence of witches. Aja along with her friends mentioned that they help with the Expression Magic. Beliefs Coven's beliefs are the basis for the group to meet and celebrate or worship together. Witches believe in loyalty, honor, respect, and wisdom. As well as believe in the leader of the group to ensure the welfare, peace and prosperity of the Coven. A Coven must have at least 12 members to ensure the balance and power, however if a member dies, retires, must be replaced by another witch (family member, friend, or trusted witch). The covens' leaders must ensure the welfare of the group, and not use the power with selfish and evil purposes. The members of Coven must respect their leader, as well as the leader must also respect her/his comrades of the Coven. Known Covens As of now, there have been 1 known coven revealed in the TV series, all of which have been killed: *Aja's Coven (all of them murdered) Leaders Known (Former) Leaders: *Aja Vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h43m58s250.png Powers and Abilities By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires, however we seen some older vampires can resist it, according to katherine she said i been around for a long time, or so many witches use the same magic on her, so many times, she developed a immunity to it. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion-making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Manipulation Immunity': The act of resisting forms of supernatural manipulation. *'Longevity': The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. *'Link': The members of a Coven can join magical powers and give direct access to a great power to the leader of the group. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still (more or less) human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. *'Vampirism': Becoming a vampire will cause a witch to lose all magical ability. *'Link': If members of a coven are linked, it is possible to destroy the entire group with the death of a single member. Although a member may have the powers of all members of the Coven, the rest of the group is vulnerable and any damage to a single member, will be transferred to others, including death. Meaning Coven derives from a word found in the Old French "covenant" meaning an agreement from the Latin "convenire" meaning "to agree". The Latin root word convenire also means to come together or to gather. Trivia *Dead Witches that remain on the other side may or may not be considered a coven. **Mentioned that witches were destroyed but no mention whether there were covens, or groups. *Teacher Sheila Bennett and Dr. Jonas Martin mentioned that Bennett Family comes from Salem. (In most of the stories, novels, etc., this place was where persecuted witches and covens, and they were destroyed.) *Traditionally, there are 13 witches in a coven. (1 Leader and 12 members). *12 member of Coven are generally taken of Christ and his twelve apostles/disciples. *The term "Coven" was created to give a name to a group of witches, but at present, the term is used for a group of vampires. (The correct term to a group of vampires is "Clan") See also Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts